La chaleur de ton coeur près du mien
by CharlaineH
Summary: Fate a quitté Nanoha pour des raisons qu'elle ne peut dire, cependant un rêve va obliger Fate à remettre en question sa décision.


Fate ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

- Juste un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve, murmura-t-elle

Pourtant tout avait l'air si réel. La douceur de la peau de la peau de Nanoha, la saveur des baisers de Nanoha, la chaleur du corps nu de Nanoha contre le sien. Non ce ne pouvait être un rêve, elle sentait que Nanoha était là, près d'elle. Fate se leva et fit le tour de la maison. Aucune trace de son cher Amour.

- Un rêve, juste un rêve, murmura-t-elle encore

Elle prit une bouteille d'eau, elle avait soif. Fate avait l'habitude de ces rêves. Elle voulait appeler Nanoha, savoir si elle aussi avait fait le même rêve. Machinalement elle prit son communicateur et composa le numéro de Nanoha. Lorsque la première sonnerie retentit elle réalisa où elle était, à la seconde sonnerie elle coupa le communicateur. Elle vérifia les paramètres et se souvint, ce n'était pas son communicateur habituel, elle n'était pas en mission, du moins pas de façon officiel.

Fate mit un peu de musique, toujours les mêmes musiques, les musiques qu'elles partageaient. D'abord cet air classique qu'elles aimaient tant toute les deux. Puis Fate ferma les yeux aux premières notes de cette chanson angélique qui lui parlait de Nanoha. L'ange décrit dans cette chanson ne pouvait être que Nanoha, il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Fate. Les yeux toujours fermés Fate se concentra pour appeler l'image de Nanoha, son Amour, son Aimée. Elle voulait construire un monde pour Nanoha et elle. Encore cette sensation, cette brulûre dans sa poitrine, cette chaleur seule Nanoha pouvait la faire naître dans le cœur de Fate. Cette sensation Fate ne la ressentait que lorsque Nanoha était présente physiquement près d'elle. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait ressentie, lors d'une de leur première discussion, elle avait sut ce que cela signifiait mais l'avait rejeté de toute ses forces. Elle ouvrit les yeux et arrêta la musique. Elle s'habilla et prit Bardiche. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Une fois dehors elle prit le temps de respirer de la nuit. Elle leva le yeux au ciel pour regarder les étoiles, ces étoiles qu'elle partager avec Nanoha. Elle invoqua Bardiche puis s'envola. Elle ferma les yeux, encore une fois et laissa son instinct la guider. Elle arriva dans un coin de la ville qu'elle ne fréquentait pas souvent. Le plus discrètement possible elle se posa et regarda autour d'elle. La chaleur dans sa poitrine était plus intense mais pas douloureuse. Elle se dissimula dans l'ombre et regarda, encore une fois, autour d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle la vit. Elle devait être encore en plein rêve, Nanoha ne pouvait pas être là devant elle, parlant avec une personne qui lui indiquait une direction. Fate vit Nanoha remercier son interlocuteur et se diriger dans la direction indiqué. Dissimulée dans l'ombre, Fate suivit Nanoha. Elle était tentée de l'appeler, tentée de se précipiter pour la prendre dans ses bras et disparaître avec elle loin de toute cette histoire. Mais si elle faisait cela rien ne prendrait fin et Nanoha afin assez souffert. Regardant autour d'elle Fate reconnu les lieux, elle savait où Nanoha se rendait. Est-ce que Nanoha la cherchait ? De nouveau Fate fut tentée d'appeler son Aimée. Nanoha se souvenait donc de ce lieu cher au cœur de Fate, un lieu où Fate retrouvait les souvenirs heureux de sa jeune vie. Cette colonne qui s'ériger au lieu, comme un doigt tendu vers l'éternité de l'univers, ce lieu où Fate venait se ressourcer et où elle n'avait pu venir avec Nanoha. Son tendre Amour s'arrêta pour regarder autour d'elle. Fate réalisa alors qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de leur anniversaire. Nanoha s'assit, c'est ainsi que Fate vit les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de son Aimée. S'en fut trop, elle se précipita pour prendre Nanoha dans ses bras et lui demander pardon. Nanoha cria de surprise en sentant les bras de Fate l'enlacer.

- Pardon Nanoha, pardonne-moi, je t'aime, dit Fate en larme.

Nanoha ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui se passait jusqu'à que Fate se sépare d'elle, alors elle réagit en donnant une violente gifle à Fate avant de la serrer contre elle.

- Plus jamais tu ne me quitteras Fate.

Fate était heureuse, elle venait de prendre un risque, celui que Nanoha la rejette mais elle avait surtout décidé de se battre et avec Nanoha à ses côtés elle se sentait invinsible. Elle regarda le visage larmoyant de Nanoha, sa Nanoha qui était enfin dans ses bras. Brusquement la vue de Fate sembla se troubler, le visage de son aimée devenait flou. Fate se sentait faible, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Elle leva le regard vers Nanoha, celle-ci ne bougeait pas, le paysage se modifiait doucement et Nanoha disparaissait. Fate tourna la tête de tous les côtés et cria le nom de son Aimée. Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle tenta de résister avant de réaliser qu'elle était assise dans son lit criant le nom de Nanoha.

- Un rêve ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle se concentra, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Avait-elle rêvé qu'elle rêvait ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle… Fate se leva et regarda autour d'elle avec une impression de déjà vu, déjà vécu. Elle sentit la douce brûlure dans son cœur. Oui elle avait rêvé, mais elle n'avait pas fait n'importe qu'elle rêve, c'était un rêve prémonitoire. Un sourire sur les lèvres Fate se leva pour aller boire, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire et puisque le destin était de son côté elle n'hésiterais pas, elle irait chercher Nanoha.


End file.
